


Schoolwork troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mikey starts failing math, they get a math tutor. What happens when Gerard gets a crush for a certain tutor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolwork troubles

     "So you just add it after that?" Mikey questioned, pressing the pencil into the paper to write his answer with a nod. Frank nodded before adding a

"Yes, That's right." Mikey grinned at that and shoved the papers away into a binder as frank got up to leave.

"Thanks for everything, man." Came from mikey as his tutor left the house. Ever since he had gotten that F in math, Frank was called to make weekly lessons even though they were in the same level of math. Mikey loved the extra help, but, Gerard did not. He hated this guy coming into the house weekly. He was cute and smart. Probably had a girlfriend too. Gerard couldn't help but instantly fall for this guy.

One day after a few months of Frank coming over, the clouds were a bit too dark and a frown was set on the tutor's face. Not much of mikey's work was done before Frank excused himself to the bathroom to do who knows what. Walking as silent as he could, gerard lowered his eyeline to look through the small crack in the door. Maybe he would see something. The things you do for your mini crushes. But, he didn't see anything in the room but Frank sitting on the closed toilet in tears. Hesitantly, Gerard pulled open the door and walked over to frank to pull him into a tight hug. Running a hand through the shorter boy's hair, he pulled himself back

"I'm sorry I just-"

"No, please don't apologize it's okay..." Frank frowned, looking down.

"What's wrong?" gerard said softly only for Frank to shake his head.

"No really! What's wrong, Frankie?"

"Please..Don't call me Frankie."

"Okay then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Frank paused, opening his mouth then shutting it before starting

"It's you."

"What do you mean it's me?" Gerard whispers, Frank leaning his face closer while his eyes fluttered shut. gerard's eyes widen as his lips get closer and closer, antisipation's hand hovering over the switch to detonate them both. Then with a shout, the door is wide open with a shocked Mikey standing in front. gerard blushes a deep red and hops off of frank, not even realizing he had climbed on top of the now blushing other.

"What the fuck were you two doing? or well going do.." Mikey almost yelled, backing out of the small room with wide eyes, gerard nervously standing in front of him.

"Nothing..nothing! mikey it was nothing just hugging!" he insited without a word from Frank, who was still sat on the toilet.

"Just keep telling yourself that, gee." With that, Mikey left the room and gerard ran up to his own. After that day, Frank wasn't seen at the house.

A few weeks later on a sunday, Frank shows up at the house. Even though it wasn't a scheduled tutoring day, he still needed to fix things with Gerard. Anxiously he rang the bell, only to be faced with Mikey.

"Frank theres no tutoring today why are you here?"

"Im need to talk to Gerard." he said softly, the blush creeping back onto his cheeks as Mikey nodded

"He's probably up in his room. Come on in." Mikey opened the door wide enough for Frank to slip through and run off to find Gerard's room.

Finally finding the closed door, he counted to three before throwing the door open to be faced with Gerard's naked body. Frank stops in the doorway just frozen with wide eyes

"Um...sorry i just wanted to talk but...you have a nice ass"

"WhAT THE FUCK?!" Gerarrd shouted, tugging a sheet off his bed to cover parts of his body that most didn't want to see the light of day. Then he stops, face dropping into a calm expression before he spoke

"Ok fine go ahead and tell me." and with that he just drops the sheet and walks over to shut the door, turning to a wide eyed Frank with a wide smirk. The shorter of the two let out a small gasp as his blush grew

"Well, I just wanted to tell you..um I'm sorry for trying to kiss you I just really really like you and it's ok if you dont feel the same I can leave."

"What... are you serious? you like me?" Gerard said with a gasp, raising one of his dark eyebrows at Frank.

"Yeah"

"Come over here then." Gerard held out a hand, a dark look settling in his eyes as frank walks over to grab it. Gerard automatically pulls him foreward

"It's better to know what it would have been if I had said yes and let you have me than to always be stuck wondering what you could've had." Came a muttered whisper before he pulled Frank into a kiss. A warm soft embrace that left the two standing there frozen across from eachother. With a gasp gerard pulled frank up against his bare chest while frank is sloppily kissed back as his hands tangle in gerard's long black hair. As soon as it started, it ended, gerard pushing him back

"You don't want this, frank...you don't want a life with me...Please you don't"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a good person I don't deserve love so go find yourself a worthy person."

"I thought this was just a taste, Gerard." Frank whispered, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Not anymore. Dammit...I think i love you..." This time, Frank pulled Gerard into a deep kiss his hands flying onto gerard's naked waist as gerard grips at his hair and deepens the kiss as far as he possibly could. Frank then pushes him back onto the messy bed with a low grunt, gerard tugging at his shirt until it finally came off. Tugging and pulling, lips in a constant dance for what seemedlike forever. Not long after, Frank undid his belt, pants dropping suddenly to pool at his ankles. Then without warning, the door flings open and mikey walks in

"Gerard you'll never guess-" Mikey pauses, eyes wide before he covered them

"What the fuck gerard?!?! i did not want to see this burn my eyes!"


End file.
